


Cold-Blooded

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Pre-Relationship, Sassy, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: An expansion of a three sentence prompt given to me on Tumblr by @mystghostSneaky snake is sassy; Patton is everyone's dad, Virgil and Roman quip at each other, Logan is done with everyone's shit





	Cold-Blooded

"He's a cold-blooded killer, a heartless fiend!" Roman exclaimed dramatically as he flopped onto Logan's lap. 

 

Logan sighed in exasperation, not at all impressed by the prince's theatrics. "Deceit isn't a cold-blooded _killer_ , just cold- _blooded,_ which is more than likely why he's taken all the blankets in the house," Logan replied as he shoved Roman off of him and continued reading his book.

 

Roman made those Offended Noises™ of his as he stood back up and huffed, "Yeah, well that doesn't mean he had to go and take my favorite blanket- Logan, he just flipped me off!"

 

The snake in question, who, up until now had been buried under a mountain of blankets on the loveseat, had indeed popped out of his hidey-hole to flip Roman off. Logan rolled his eyes and went back to his book yet again, muttering "I really just wanted to read in peace, why is that always so hard?"

 

Patton heard the commotion and came out of the kitchen, his apron dusted with flour. "Dee, we've talked about this! You can't go flipping people off," he scolded. Deceit only hissed in Patton's general direction and retreated back into his pile of blankets.

 

Virgil, who had been sitting on the stairs, burst out laughing at the whole situation, earning a glare from Roman.

 

"What are _you_ laughing at, Hot Topic? You know, instead of just sitting there you could help me get my blanket back!" Roman pouted, hands on his hips. Virgil stood and walked over to where Deceit was bundled up, still chuckling softly.

 

"Oh don't get your sash all twisted, Princey. And it's nice to know you still think I'm hot." Virgil knelt down and said softly, "Hey, Dee. I know you're cold but I have a deal for you. Hear me out?" 

 

Deceit poked his head back out from under his blanket pile. "What is it?"

 

"If I get you the electric blanket from my room, will you give the royal pain back his blanket?" Virgil asked, ignoring Roman's gasp of indignation.

 

Deceit thought about this for a few moments. Patton looked at Virgil, who nodded and gave him a small smile as if to say 'Don't worry, I've got this.' Patton smiled in return and went back to the kitchen to continue baking. 

 

"Will you... if I give the blanket back, will you cuddle with me?" he mumbled. Virgil frowned and moved a bit closer. "I'm sorry, Dee, I didn't hear you. What was that?"

 

Deceit blushed and repeated himself. "I'll give Roman his blanket back but only if you cuddle with me." Virgil smiled and kissed Deceit on the nose. "Sure thing, buddy. I'll go get the electric blanket. Let me just take this one, okay?" He stood up and took the red and gold star-patterned blanket from around Dee and threw it at Roman. 

 

"There's your blanket," Virgil said as he disappeared upstairs.

 

Patton came back out into the living room and went over to the creative side. "Roman, be nice to Dee. It is really cold in here; Thomas already called the maintenance person so hopefully they'll get the heater fixed soon. But for now we all have to stay warm, especially our cold-blooded friend. Okay?"

 

Roman wrapped his blanket around himself and sighed. "Oh, alright. But he could have just asked instead of taking it from my room." 

 

Patton nodded and hugged Roman. "I know, kiddo, and I'm sure Virgil will talk to him about that. But he's still learning how we do things here and we have to treat him with compassion, the same way we'd like to be treated. Right?"

 

Roman nodded, looking down at his boots. "You're right. I'm sorry, Padre."

 

"That's okay. I love you, Ro," Patton said as he kissed the top of Roman's head. "It'll be okay. For now, will you come help me get hot cocoa for everyone? That and some chocolate chip cookies should help everyone stay warm."

 

Roman agreed and followed Patton into the kitchen. Logan looked up from his book to see Virgil and Deceit cuddling under the electric blanket and smiled softly. Having Deceit around was something everyone was getting used to, but he was sure everything would work out just fine.


End file.
